


This Is What We Are Fighitng For

by Generationwriter91



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 7x13 (spoilers), F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generationwriter91/pseuds/Generationwriter91
Summary: After experiencing an almost certain death, Daisy knows where she is meant to be and what she is mean to do .
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	This Is What We Are Fighitng For

Xx

Chapter One: Light Of My Life. The Stars In Our Skies 

All Daisy could feel was warmth when she gasped for breath, she had reached out to the nearest person who was in the room which happened to be her sister who was using her powers to help heal her. For a moment. Being dead didn't sound right, but she was dead, had been dead for a good minute until May found her body floating in space. 

Her eyes locked with Kora, a relief smile could be seen on Kora's face. Knowing that she was going to be okay, it made her feel better about using her powers. She knew that she was meant for something more other than being evil. Daisy helped her see that. 

“Wh-What happened?” Daisy breathed out as she glanced at May who was watching with tearful eyes and a relief look on her face. First time she ever saw May like that. It was a nice change. Maybe her powers can help her understand better about emotions. 

“You were dead..but you're not anymore..”Daisy looked at Coulson who was watching with the same look on his face as May had. She had been dead. Well she could cross that off her bucket list. 

“Sousa..”She breathed out as she remember that Sousa was waiting for her to return. She felt Coulson place his hand on her arm. Stopping her from moving. “Sousa is waiting in the command room for your return..It's okay ..he's fine, just worried about you. But I told Jemma to look after him.”Daisy sighed as she rubbed her face, she felt weak. Tired. Her powers are weakened but she knew that Jemma would keep her on bed rest for a while until her powers are normal.

“We will be meeting the others soon..just rest a little more.”Coulson said with a small smile he placed his hand on her shoulder before getting up. “Stay with her until we get there?”He asked Kora who nodded in return she wasn't about to leave her sister alone anytime soon. 

She watched as Coulson left with May and Mack. Her eyes fell back onto Daisy. “So...are you going to tell me who this Sousa is?”She teased Daisy who groaned in response. She was going to have to get used to having a younger sister. 

Xx

“They're here!!”Elena said with a grin as she rushed to the gate waiting for them to come through. She was excited to see them, knowing that they had gotten Daisy and Mack back, everything they fought for had been worth it in that moment. 

Daniel had followed Elena, the two of them have a close friendship now, Elena was like a sister to him, and he was pretty sure that he would protect her if anything bad happened to her or they both ended up on missions together in the future.  
Seeing Daisy had Daniel's heart swelling with butterflies. He wanted to see her, hold her and kiss her again, that kiss he had given to her before she had left to find Deke and Jemma, it wasn't enough, he needed to do that again. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Mack the first one who came through the gate he slapped Daniel on his back before making his way to Elena. Daniel glanced away when they shared a kiss. 

He looked relieved when he saw Coulson, May, Kora and Daisy who was leaning against her. A big smile formed on his face. He headed over to Daisy in which Daisy had grabbed onto him and held him for a tight hug. 

“I've missed you so much.”Daniel murmured to Daisy. “I was worried about you.”He said softly as he cupped her face with his hands. He watched as Kora left the two of them to talk with Jemma who instantly went into doctor mode. 

“I know..I missed you too.”He could feel his heart skip when he heard Daisy whisper those words. He pressed his forehead against hers. “I'm sorry I made you worry.”He shook his head in response. 

“No..It's okay Daisy..You're here now ..you're home.”He murmured to her as they both shared a small kiss. She was home. That's all that mattered to him now.


End file.
